Welfare Queen
! Also she is a secret mooslim]] Welfare Queen (title) # the ruling member of a monarchical society (or hive). An unelected post, the Welfare Queen rules for life (or until the benefits run out, whichever comes first) Welfare Queen Trivia * the welfare drones in her hive provide her with an unlimited supply of stamps and cheese * when not sleeping will spend her days "watching her stories" * is distinguished from the rest of the hive by her larger-than-normal curlers and a bathrobe that is more lush than her hive-mates * when traveling, the drones pimp out the Welfare Queen's ride with flashy accountrement such as hanging dice and spinning rims. * the Welfare Queen may or may not have gold teeth * Lazy Unemployed and Welfare Queens will use free money to get drugs and hookers Who Are Welfare Queens * The Poor * Fureigners * Blacks * Liburals * The Rich (this is a misconception, they are what we call Welfare Platinum Members. Since the rich pays a lot of taxes, they are just receiving their money back as a form of investment) *Lazy-capable, the handicap are not really disable, they are just lazy. *A Rare species of Joo that is not good with money and lazy *Sleeper Cells Welfare Queens. Hall of Shame 9/11 Rescuers are demanding free health care and entitlement programs! This unfortunately makes them Welfare Queens. Being a patriot means to sacrifice one self for your country! Is "What you can do for your country" Not "What your country can do for you"! Who Are NOT Welfare Queens *Republicans or Friends of Republicans: They only collect the money so they can trickle it down to its right places, that's all! Who Are Welfare Queens Lazy Democrats, boys it is time for some bootstraps. =The End of Welfare= The GOP has promised to end the insidious practice of giving free money to lazy communists. Armed Welfare Queens Lazy Americans are arming themselves after they learned that they will not get anymore free money. External Tube * How to Become a Welfare Queen 101 * Welfare Queens are a burden to the Legal System * Welfare Queen receives a $25 check. Taxpayers complain thats too much money to give away!! * The GOP's strategic plan to fight child obesity and welfare queens!! Killing two birds with one stone!! * Jobless welfare queens demand free money. Get a job! * Welfare Queens demand more free money and free ice cream! * Welfare Queens steals from government! * Real American unveils awesome plan to eliminate Welfare Queens once and for all!!! * Welfare Queens demands free food * Government plan's to abolish Welfare Industry on its way! *Patriotic American demands the end of Unemployment Welfare Benefits! Evidence suggests that it hurts Economy *Welfare Queens robs Government! *Welfare undesirables ask for more money *English Welfare Queens overthrows British Government *Lazy commie workers stealing from Real Americans! *Lazy Welfare Queen demanding free money *Tricycle Welfare Queens demand free ride! *The system works! Welfare Queen stopped from committing fraud! *JPMorgan Tells Welfare Queens to get a jub! *More evidence indicates that White People are not Welfare Queen *How Mr. Rogers created a generation of Entitled Welfare Queens *Lazy Welfare Queens continue to destroy our economy *Utah Wants Welfare Queens to Admit They Have a Problem: You Are Addicted to Free Money *Welfare Queen rigs the system *Welfare Queen refuses to get to work! *Welfare Queens continue to refuse to get jubs. Demands free checks *Republican to stop the Gravy Train: Get a Jub! *Republican Strategy is saving jubs (their own) and cutting down entitlements for Welfare Queens! *Useless Lazy Welfare Firefighters will get their free money *Welfare Epidemic goes out of control *more lazy workers turning into welfare queens *Welfare Queen refuses to work *Republicans to make Poverty a Crime *How Veterans are destroying our Nation: Aging Sleeper Cells *non-slutty flight attendant demands free money! For shame! *Queen of Welfare Queens demands free money *Welfare Queens now demanding free land and a mule! *welfare queens refuse to do work *Welfare Queens threatens Republicans. Demand more free money *Police arrests Welfare Queen army *Welfare Queen loses job *Poor people trying to steal rich people's free money *Pensioners now joining street royalty *GOP to adopt new policy from Tunisia to fix the unemployment problem *Lazy Welfare Queens continue to steal our monies. Tea Party to save us all *New bill to fix lazy Welfare Queens' addiction to free money *Welfare School drivers now stealing our money *Welfare Queen tries to rig the system *Dollar Stores going bankrupt *Government to drug test welfare queens before they get their free money. Bankers need not worry *Welfare Queen continue to steal from our taxes!